


Hidden in Plain Sight

by Satan_boy69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beta Hange Zoë, Biting, Bonding, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Pining, Rope Bondage, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Erwin Smith, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_boy69/pseuds/Satan_boy69
Summary: Hunted. A vile word that would make anyone in my pack on edge when mentioned. However much we hated the term, it didn't stop being our definition. When your species is seen as a sort of prize that really is all you are- hunted. When my pack fled the city to live in hiding that word was the one thing we all had on our minds. And after being successfully secluded from the city ruled by a pack of alphas after us for 6 years, you can imagine how surprised we were when they raided us. you can also imagine how surprised Isabel was when i answered this question:“What are we going to do?” She looked at me, her eyes tearing up.“I’m going to fix this disaster…” I said, walking back to the edge of the camp, staring at the 3 commanders retreating for the moment.“How?” confusion painted her face.“I’m going to infiltrate the city and kill all of the alpha commanders.”
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a bit longer, and it has a very slow build. Not as slow as my vampire fic, but...slow... But it will be a good one! I'm super excited for this story to finally debut. 
> 
> this chapter was really inspired by ready set go by sam tinnesz for the action scene.

"This way! They won't be able to follow us if we get to the Einlatus Forest!" I yelled, beckoning everyone on my small clan to follow my directions. I could smell the group of Alphas gaining ground on us, and started to usher everyone at a faster pace. 

"Levi, I don't think we're going to make it." Isabel's Caribbean green eyes stared at me, looking for reassurance as her doubts settled in. I lightly slapped her upside the head. She rubbed the assaulted area and looked at me in confusion. 

"Have a little more faith in our clan. We will make it." She smiled at me, immediately encouraged to continue fighting for our freedom. She ran towards the front of the group and started to repeat my instructions. 

I looked up at the hills we just crossed, glare centered on the figures that just perched themselves at the top as they reached us. The Einlatus Forest is a smaller dense woodland area near the south gate of our territory. It has many names but the rough translation for its ancient Latin original is "shrieking forest". 

The trees are said to let out ear-piercing wails as any alpha entered its vicinity. However, an omega doesn't hear any of it, which is why we settled near here. The Alpha's advanced down the hills as everyone started to run for the boundaries of the forest. I could hear their snickering as they felt the fear pooling from my clan, causing a boil of anger in my gut. 

My claws dug into the palms of my hands as the anger fueled the fire inside me. "Hey, Levi, come on!" Isabel yelled from a distance, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked down at the blood painting the grass beneath me, and then at my red splattered hands- bruises and cuts where my claws used to be. The alphas we're only a few yards away as I started to run to the shelter of the forest. They stopped their horses as they reached the border. 

"What are you waiting for?" One of the men asked the great of his group. They all looked at the trees with fear. My clan was safely hidden in the forest, so I used the opportunity to spy on my enemies. Hidden behind one of the front lining trees, I listened in on their conversation. 

“Nope, No way in hell am i going in that forest.” One of the other commanders said, crossing his arms. The main commander sighed.

“Erwin?” The third commander moved his horse forward a bit and replied.

“I think Nile is right this once, thee forests are a friend to our enemy and not to us.” His eyes glanced at my direction, just as I flipped behind the tree to avoid being seen. I didn't catch the end of the conversation, but they started pulling back and leaving us alone. 

“Thank you friend.” I whispered, running my hand gently along the trunk of the tree in front of me. 

“Levi!” Isebel walked up to my side as I walked back to my pack. 

“Is everyone okay?” She nodded. “Good…” I looked around at the group, resting and drinking water from a stream. 

“What are we going to do?” She looked at me, her eyes tearing up. 

“I’m going to fix this disaster…” I said, walking back to the edge of the camp, staring at the 3 commanders retreating for the moment. 

“How?” confusion painted her face. 

“I’m going to infiltrate the city and kill all of the alpha commanders.” I said with a new sense of resolve. 

“A-Are you sure?! That’s so dangerous Levi… You could get killed, or worse…” I grit my teeth. 

“I know….” I looked at her, placing my hands on either of her upper arms. “I will be okay. This is all I can do. There are no prey in this forest, we cannot stay here forever. She looked down, tears forming again, then she embraced me in a desperate hug. 

Furlan walked up to us saying “So you're leaving then?” I nodded. 

“You’re in charge while I’m gone.” He nodded in agreement. I looked back at the commanders, who had finally given up and left. “Now's my chance. I’ll see you guys after I finish my task.” I said, pulling my hood over my head and sneaking out of the trees. I ran towards the outskirts of the city, avoiding the alpha pack members. 

“Hey! There's something over there!” shit. They spotted me. I picked up the pace. Luckily omegas did have a few advantages. Because we were naturally smaller than alphas we tended to be faster and more agile; as well as the ability to see in the dark. 

I personally was trained from one of the old commanders of the city I was seeking to take down. In the old days, all of the species were equal and things like raids didn't happen. But it's been 10 years since the new alpha leader look over, and he is nothing like his ancestor. I headed towards some taller trees that outlined the ravine near me. There was a beta that lived on the outskirts of the city who said that I could come to them if I ever needed anything right before I fled the first time. 

Since I escaped 6 years ago I have rescued about 46 omegas from the city and given them shelter with me away from the alphas; all of them abused and unbonded. 

“There he goes!” they sped up, gaining distance to me. I took out my double blades and jumped towards one of the limbs of the trees, embedding my blades in it and using the momentum to throw myself into the higher branch in front of me legs first. I flung my body forward, using my blades again latch onto the limb just before I fell. This is one of the things the old commander taught me, something only omegas are able to do correctly, and something they don't teach anymore. 

The alphas got off their horses confused on where their prey had gone. I crouched close to the trunk of the tree, pulling my sniper off of my back and attaching a silencer from the pouch on my thigh onto the barrel. I looked through my scope, aiming at the shoulder of one of the alphas below me. A bullseye. 

A clean shot through the shoulder and into the main artery. I quickly disassembled my gun and jumped to the branch of the tree next to me, do it all over again. This time one of the commanders had come to look at the dead body. “Nile…” I mumbled. I aimed for his head this time, placing my finger on the trigger and steadying my breathing as I concentrate fully on making the shot. 

“Gah!”I yelled, holding my injured shoulder. “Fuck…” I mumbled. 

“Got him!” One of the alphas exclaimed, re aiming his sniper at me. “Tch..” I clicked my tongue, avoiding the second bullet he shot of me. I packed up my gun, swinging the body around my back and running through the trees from branch to branch. They followed, but eventually lost me in the denser parts of the forest. 

“Well that's convenient..” I muttered, looking down and seeing hanjis cottage. The alphas were distracted, looking through the other trees. ‘Nows my chance’ I thought. I shimmied down the tree, grimacing as i used my wounded shoulder to help me get down. I snuck through to the back of the cottage and rushed in through the back door.

“HHHHAAA!!!” A wooden broom stick came slamming down towards my head. I swung around my gun, blocking the blow just in time. 

“Levi??” I glared at them.

“What the fuck Hanji??!!”


	2. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes refuge at Hanjis lab, the alphas who are hunting him stop by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!!!! the story is picking up!!! Hello plot!

"Oh shit!" Levi are you okay? She said with genuine concern.

"No I'm not fucking okay Hanji, I just got shot. Do you have anything that I can use to sterilize the wound?" I clutched my wound a i made my way into her lab. 

She hurriedly nodded and started to rifle through drawers and cupboard shelves trying to find what I asked for. She was the most unorganized person I ever knew, and now it was biting me in the ass.

"Hanji, sometime in the next year please." I gritted my teeth, trying to subdue the pain I felt running through my body like waves of electricity. They must have doused the bullet in some sort of toxin. I placed my hand back onto the wound, putting pressure in an attempt to stop the bleeding. 

“Here there they are!” She exclaimed as she found the sterilizing solution, and also some bandages. I grabbed them from her hands, opening the bottle of liquid with my teeth and pouring it on the wound. I winced and grit my teeth harder as the liquid started to fizz around the exposed flesh.

“Will you at least let me help bandage you up? You don't have to do everything on your own.” I looked up at her and groaned.

“Fine.” I gave in, handing her the bandages I had taken from her, and leaning back against the wall for support.

“I need you to take off your jacket and shirt so that I can bandage you properly.” I glared at her, but accepted the directions. I removed my clothing one piece at a time, my tattoos slowly being revealed.

“What do these mean?” she asked as she placed some gauze and bandages over the wound, and wrapped almost my whole upper body in an Ace bandage to keep everything taut.

“Well-” I was cut off.

"Open up! This is a mandatory search. You will comply!" Hanji and I looked towards the door as knocking and yelling ring through the downstairs of her building. Then we looked back at each other, horror behind her eyes, and fear settling in my stomach. I knew that voice, it was the alpha that I had almost shot.

A low growl came from within the back of my throat at the thought of a chance to finish what I had tried to start. "No no, you need to hide. You are in no shape to fight." Hanji whispered so that the men at the door did not hear what she said.

Hanji was right, she helped me towards a wall on the other side of the room, and pushed an almost invisible button on the wall, causing a portion of it to open up and reveal a secret cupboard. "Why do you have this?"

"Because there was a time that I may or may not have been running myself. And my predecessor, who owned this building, Hid me in it like I am you." my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

I walked into the small cupboard and watched as she closed the door so that it was flush with the rest of the wall. She answered the door. "Yes can I help you?"

Two men shoved past her into the space, one of them being Nile, and the other being a tall blonde that was with the other two when this whole thing began. I watched through the cracks in the wall as everything went on. “We need to search your place, we're after a fugitive and are sure that he is hiding somewhere in this area. Have you been in contact with anyone within the past few hours?”

"No, not at all. My line of work keeps me away from people, unless they're dead."

The two men looked at her in confusion, and slight disgust. She just giggled. "May I know who you're looking for? that way I can keep an eye out and alert you guys if he is near."

Now the blonde spoke. "We are looking for an Omega that we have been tracking down for a few months now. He is short with Raven black hair, and silver eyes. He also has a bit of a temper." I clenched my fists, and Hanji just laughed.

"He sounds like he would be a riot to meet." The two men continue to search the building, meeting back up at the entrance after finding nothing.

"Let us know if you have anyone come by who meets the description, he is wounded so I do believe that he would attempt to seek help. If you turn him in, there will be a reward for you."

Hanji nodded and thanked them for coming, in the most sarcastic way possible, but they would never know. As they were leaving the blondes took one last glance around the room, noticing a few bloodied bandages on the floor near the wall I had been leaning against earlier. My breath hitched as I realized he was going to connect all the dots.

"Everything okay Erwin?" Nile had asked the blonde whose name was apparently Irwin.

"Yes everything is fine now. It doesn't seem like he has been here."

It may be just my imagination, but I swear that as Erwin left he glanced at the cupboard I was hiding in.

Once the alphas were gone, Hanji came over and released me from the small cramped space that had helped me captive. "You could do with a nice cleaning in there." I commented and she just laughed.

"It's so like you to reprimand me for cleaning after you almost just got arrested by two alphas who most definitely would have loved to kill you on site. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to "the bandages on the ground, picking them up and throwing them away.

"Erwin knows about the bandages, I'm certain that he knows I was here. although I'm not sure why he didn't say anything to Nile." Hanji thought about it for a second and shrugged, coming up with no answers either.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked me as I put my clothes back on over my bandages.

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far. The only thing I have on my list right now is killing all of those bastards." I said as I grabbed my things from the cupboard.

"Where are you going?" She really was persistent on finding out my plans wasn't she.

"Well, if you must know I'm going to go infiltrate the alpha ran city, and take out every single superior officer one by one until I have cleansed the city of their filth." She looked at me horrified.

"You're going to go into the city, where every single person in it is looking for you, or would love to gain a reward by turning you in, with no difference in appearance or attitude. That's insane Levi, you're going to get yourself killed."

"What would you have me do? My entire clan that I have fought to keep safe for 6 years is now in danger because one alpha decided to finally have balls. This is the only option I have." I began to walk towards the door. she stepped in front of it blocking me from leaving. 

"Well at least let me teach you some things that have changed since you left, it's the least I can do after what you did for me."

I knew full well what she was referring to back when I still lived in the city, there was a group of alphas from my high school that would go around and harass betas for not choosing a side. Even though they were genetically born into what they were, these alphas viewed it as a choice. They were naive and arrogant, and went after Hanji since she was a beta. At the time Hanji and I shared a few classes together and were well enough acquainted to be considered friends. When the alphas went after her I was close enough to see what was going on. I went in and stopped them from harassing any further, and she was very grateful for it. Even though I just played it off as I was in the area.

“Fine, what would you like to teach me.”


	3. changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanji helps levi prepare to go into the alpha city.

She chuckled evilly as she thought about what she wanted to teach me. The first thing you need to know is that things have changed since you last were there. It's honestly worse, there's a lot less reform in the alpha community, and a lot more tears in the Omega. They started drafting people into the military about two years ago. Not sure why, but I'm assuming you'll find out. One of the things that they changed, is they started doing checks when you go into the city. There's two guards that stand outside the gates and they will pet people down, and run you through a database of people who are wanted. So you're going to have to figure that out. I thought about it, “Why not just sneak in?”

She looked at me and shrugged. “It's up to you, knowing you that wouldn't be too hard, though the only other way in is through the sewers.” I grimaced. 

“Other than that they have new leaders. Nile is now the general, and commands the entire military. Erwin, the blonde, is his second in command. I would stay away from both of them. As far as teaching you how to act more alpha-like, I can give you sedatives for your hormones, that Will make it like you don't smell like anything, and I can give you a sort of perfume that I have made that will make you smell like you have alpha pheromones coming off of you. The hardest part is going to be handling your heats. Because you are around alphas now, after not being around them for so long, there is a chance that you may go into heat as soon as you enter the city.” I thought.

“What about suppressants?” I questioned

“I can give you a higher dose of your suppressants than normal, and more powerful, that way you can fight whatever hormonal things your body decides to do.”

“How am I going to change my appearance?” She looked at me. 

“Why don't we dye your hair, and we can give you colored contacts. Seems the only thing they knew about you was your hair color your eye color and your height. A lot of people are your height, so if we change your hair and eyes you should be unrecognizable.” I grimaced at the thought of changing my hair color.

“What would we dye my hair?” She thought about it for a total of 2 seconds and responded 

“you should go blonde.” I glared at her harder than I had glared at anyone in my entire life, and that's saying something.

“No, no way. There has to be another way. I'm not dying my hair.” she thought and it was like a literal light bulb went off in her mind when she found a solution because her expression was like a cartoon. 

“What about a wig?” This also made me upset, but less upset than dying it.

“Fine, let's get this over with.” After a few hours of finding a wig, which hanji has a surprising amount of, and finding color contacts that weren't completely dried out, I ended up having blonde hair, and baby blue eyes.

I was so nervous to look in the mirror, but I did anyway. And what I saw made me shiver in horror.

I grabbed my things, ready to set out for my goal. "Thank you, you've been a good friend." Hanji looked at me, tears welling up in her eyes, and stated something that was almost inhumanly spoken because of her starting to cry. I grimaced at the site and walked out the door with determination plastered on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter this week, but ill be updating in about a week. next chapter starts the plot so im excited.


	4. A New Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi attempts to enter the Alpha run city, only to be stopped by the guards

Levi's POV

I headed to the city, my hood hugging close to my face so that it couldn't be seen very well. I reached the outer wall to the city and pulled my sniper close to me. Luckily the weapon broke down well and I was able to hide it under my jacket. 

"Stop" the guard waved his hand down in front of me to keep me from walking past the checkpoint. "This is a strip search." I grimaced at the thought of this alphas hand's touching me. "Take off your jacket." He ordered. I hesitated, which he noticed of course. His hand reached down and rested lightly on his pistol in it's holster at his side. I sighed softly and unzipped my jacket, laying it on the ground next to me. The guard and a few snipers on the wall in front of me drew their weapon's and took aim at the sight of my rifle. I raised my hands. 

"I can explain if you put your guns away." I said calmly. 

"Drop your weapon and state your business." The man said, but before I could answer someone did it for me. 

"He's with me. He's here to train personally with me for the new program we're starting." I looked to my right and there stood Erwin. Our eyes met and it took everything in me to hold that gaze instead of averting my eyes in the presence of this alpha. 

"Oh I see. My apologies sir." The guard said, saluting the blonde and sweating profusely as he held it. 

"At ease, you're just doing your job." He sighed in relief. 

"Come. Let's get started alpha." I followed cautiously. "So let's start with your name and the real reason you're here." He said as he walked calmly through the streets of the outer city. 

"My name is Levi" That earned a suspicious glance. "And I am here to collect information on a bounty I am handling." 

He hummed. "I see. What is the bounty if you don't mind my asking."

"Of course not. It's the bounty for a group of omega fugitives that you have been having a problem with for a while now." I continued to walk behind him, my hand gripping the hilt of a pocket knife I had in my pocket. 

"Is that so. Tell me something. I have only ever heard of a handful of people named Levi and all of them were omegas. You're the first alpha I have met with that name." I stopped and glared at him. 

"Are you suggesting I am lying?" He challenged my glare and again it took all my strength not to submit.

"Of course not… I apologise for suggesting that was what I was insinuating. I was merely curious" he turned and continued to walk. 

"So where are you taking me?" I questioned. 

"To the military offices. We might have some information on the fugitives you're hunting." He continued for a few blocks and then announced that we had arrived. I waited outside in the main lobby while he asked for me. 

"I'm sorry we seem to be lacking on information for that specific group. But you're welcome to stick around until we do. I am involve you in the military's new program to pass the time if you would like." I thought over the offer. Keep as close to the military as possible was my first priority. 

"Fine. What is this new program?" He smiled slightly. 

"It's goal is to implement a more one on one experience between the trainees and their commanding officers." I look at him bored. 

"So what exactly does that mean?" 

"It means you and I will be sparring and training together one on one." I agree and he led me to the room I would be staying in. I glared at him and smirked, knowing the plan was working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was shot but I have been having a writers block for a while with this story and so I wanted to post something rather than waiting for it to go away. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you like it!!! Thank you for reading!!!!!


End file.
